A Different Life
by pinkdances
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke were in a relationship while they were still on the Ark. They Clarke was locked up and Bellamy was left alone. Now they've both arrived on Earth and they both realised the person they used to be in love with has changed a lot. They have different opinions, views and ideas on how the camp should be run. Will they make it through?


Clarke Griffin smiled as she skipped around the corner of the ark, making sure no one was around. When she was at the usual meeting place, with a big grin on her face, she waited for him to arrive. She heard footsteps after only a few minutes of waiting.

"Bell!" She ran up to the tall boy with dark hair. Bellamy Blake was still wearing his guard's uniform - Clarke believed he sometimes wore it because he knew she liked it on him. She kissed him lightly on the mouth. "It feels like forever since I last saw you."

He nodded and they both sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Yeah. Sorry about that, princess. Training is hard work and Octavia's been in one of her moods again for the past few weeks."

"You can't really blame her," Clarke reminded him.

Having two children on the Ark was forbidden as the Ark wouldn't be able to survive if everyone had more than one child. There just wouldn't be enough supplies and oxygen for everybody. Bellamy's sister was only fifteen years old. A year younger than Clarke and she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to stay in the same few rooms for her entire life. It must be awful.

Bellamy shrugged. "I guess. Doesn't mean it's not annoying though."

Clarke had met Bellamy about a year ago and they had become fast friends despite the age difference. He was 21 years old while she was only 16. Their relationship wasn't illegal, but people would definitely frown upon it if they were to find out.. It also didn't help that Clarke was from a respected family on the Ark. Bellamy's only family (that most people knew about) was his single mother who was just a simple seamstress.

Bellamy had told Clarke about his younger sister a few months ago, despite his mother always telling him to never tell anyone. At first, Clarke didn't know what to do with this information. Should she tell someone? Wells? Her parents? She decided against that and was glad for it. Bellamy would have hated her forever. She would have been the reason they floated his mother and his sister locked up until she was old enough for the council to execute her.

Clarke and Bellamy spent an hour together. Bellamy had to get back to training (he was training to be a guard). And Clarke had to meet with her best friend and the son of the Chancellor, Wells Jaha.

Clarke and Bellamy met almost every day after that until one day he didn't show up.

It was the day he had decided to take Octavia to a masquerade dance. Although Clarke had never met Octavia, she had always felt a little sorry for her. Clarke was glad that she was getting the chance to see the Ark for the first time. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to never see the Ark. Bellamy had promised he would meet Clarke at the usual time, at the usual place. When he didn't show up, Clarke knew something had gone wrong.

The next day, everyone knew.

"Did you hear about the second child they found at the party yesterday?" Wells had asked her. "People had said her mother kept her hidden under the floor for almost sixteen years! That's the longest ever, my dad says."

"Yeah," Clarke said. She had felt awful the whole night and now Wells had just confirmed what she believed. The guard had found Bellamy's sister, which meant they would float his mother. His sister locked up until she was 18 and old enough for them to float her too. He would be all alone.

"Clarke, are you okay?" Wells asked. "You look a little ill."

Clarke insisted she was fine. Wells hadn't believed her so had left her alone and gone home.

Instead of staying where she was, she left her home and made her way to sector 17. She wasn't sure where Bellamy lived exactly, but she hoped she would be able to find him.

She did.

Bellamy was walking down a hallway when Clarke rounded a corner and saw him. "Bell." He stopped and turned around when he heard her voice. "I'm so sorry."

"S'not your fault."

She took a few steps closer to him. "I know that but… have you seen your mother or… or Octavia since, you know," Clarke asked.

"They wouldn't let me see my mother. They let me talk to Octavia for a few minutes though." He looked awful. He looked broken and Clarke didn't know how to comfort him. She didn't know what this felt like, she had never lost anyone who was that closer to her.

She settled for hugging him. He returned the hug and they stood there for about ten minutes until they heard someone coming.

"Don't you have training today?" Clarke knew that training was tough and cadets weren't given time off for anything.

He shook his head. "They kicked me off earlier. I'm no longer training to be a guard. Chancellor said I was lucky. He said as I was old enough, I could have been floated for being an accessory to this."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Bellamy laughed without humour. "I'm a janitor now. A janitor!"

"It's okay, Bellamy, it's-"

"No, it's not!" He snapped. "You're going to train to be a doctor or something worthwhile on this stupid damn Ark and what will I be doing? Cleaning up after you!"

He walked away after that. Clarke didn't have time to stop him. She regretted not going after him.

Bellamy seemed to disappear for a few days and in those days Clarke found out something awful about the Ark. The oxygen and life-support was failing. She told Wells who told his father, the Chancellor. Clarke was locked up until she was old enough to be executed for attempting to tell people about this and her father floated for the same thing.

Clarke regretted not going after Bellamy.

Bellamy regretted not going to look for Clarke.

* * *

**The next chapter will probably be longer and will feature the 100 and Bellamy arriving on Earth! Reviews help people update quicker, did you know that? ahahah**


End file.
